


Guardian

by CoolDoggo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Basically Mila has thoughts on Yuri's relationship with Viktor, Canon ages, Confrontations, Established Relationship, M/M, Mila POV, Not Canon Compliant, Protectiveness, and she's just concerned okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/pseuds/CoolDoggo
Summary: Mila's not sure how she feels about Yuri's relationship with Viktor.Yuri, you're only fifteen!





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the Vikturio fic no one except me wanted. But whatever, I wrote it anyway. This is canon ages but not canon compliant at all. In this universe Viktor never goes to Japan and him and Yuri stay a happy couple and nothing bad ever happens to them ok. Let me have this pls. :c

It started out innocently enough. Mila was horsing around with Yuri as she normally does, lifting him into the air with relative ease and laughing at all of his insults and protests.

“Put me down!” Yuri demands.

“Nope!” Mila says back.

In the midst of his struggling, Mila manages to drop him. She immediately feels bad, sheepishly apologizing as she goes to help him back on his feet, but not before her eye catches something rather peculiar. Yuri’s sweatshirt had rolled down his shoulder in their slight scuffle, and that’s when she saw them, the little bite marks scattered across the base of his neck and collarbone. She lets out a small gasp, but not before a devilish grin spreads across her lips. Suddenly any intention of helping Yuri back on his feet was lost forever. She had more important matters to attend to.

“Yuri!” She says, “You lucky son of a bitch!”

Yuri looks at her, confused as he stands back up.

Mila can see he has no idea what she’s talking about, so she decides to take a more direct approach.

“You’re seeing someone! Or atleast fooling around with someone! It’s all over your neck!” She pulls him into a one armed hug, smashing their bodies together in an act of comenderie. “I want to hear _everything_. I want to hear all about this guy who managed to capture your affections. He must be pretty amazing, or at least very hot.”

She can tell Yuri’s trying to remain cool, but the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks betray him. “You hag! What makes you think I’m seeing a guy? I’m not seeing anyone!” He quickly brings his hand over his neck and shoulder, as if he’s trying to hide the evidence.

All she does is pout in response. “Oh, so I guess all those times we spent bonding over hot men in magazine mean nothing? Please, it’s totally a guy you’re seeing. Whenever I try to talk to you about hot women, you don’t even pretend to be interested.”

Yuri’s turning redder and redder by the minute, and Mila does her best not to tease. “I’m not seeing anyone!” He says again, this time with more force. “Mind your own business!”

Oh Yuri, what a terrible liar he was. Mila knows she won’t get any answers out of him, but what kind of annoying friend is she if she doesn’t continue her teasing? “Is it someone from the hockey team? Lots of cute boys there who seem your type. Tall and strong…”

The face of disgust Yuri makes is almost too much for Mila to handle, and she almost bursts out laughing. He does not look amused in the slightest, and all he does is yell, “Fuck off! I’m leaving!” before he storms off in a huff. She can’t help it, Yuri’s just so cute when he gets all prickly at her like that. Really though, teasing aside, the curiosity is agonizing. She can’t help but wonder if it really just was a fling, that he’s not seeing anyone and he was just being a horny teenage boy, or if he really did manage to land himself a relationship. Ugh, lucky him if that’s the case. Mila clicks her tongue in slight envy at the thought. Now that she thinks about it, it has been a while since she and Yuri went people watching for hot guys. Usually he’s very eager to, but he suddenly lost all interest in doing so, but now it all made sense. Yes, Yuri definitely got himself a boyfriend.

Now the question is, who the hell is it?

Over the next few weeks, Mila’s attempt at snooping around prove fruitless. She’d have more luck having a conversation with a door than to get any information out of Yuri himself at this point (And she’s tried! He always tells her to fuck off and mind her own business!), and she hasn’t really seen Yuri hang out with anyone other than her. Rumors are disappointingly nonexistent, and she has far too much tact and respect for Yuri’s privacy than to go around asking straight out if anyone’s heard of Yuri’s supposed boyfriend.

It’s like nothing ever changed, and Yuri’s boyfriend is just a fever dream she’s chasing out of some weird delusion and he doesn’t actually exist. But she _knows_ he does, and she will find out who it is one way or another! The only thing that’s different these days is that Viktor stops by everyday and delivers Yuri sports drinks and protein bars. Good riddance, Mila figures, about time someone gets him to take care of himself just a tiny bit better, or at least attempt to. Yakov’s too busy to keep an eye on Yuri’s terrible lack of self care, and Yuri just rolls his eyes every time Mila suggests he take a break and eat a snack or something.

Yuri’s always so cute when Viktor stops by too. Mila catches the twinkle in his eyes, how his lips curl into a slight smile he’s too shy to show before he goes back to his usual scowl, the way he excitedly bounces up to him like a puppy eager to greet a friend. She doesn’t always remember VIktor stopping by so much, and she doesn’t always remember Yuri so excited to see him, but it warms her heart to see Yuri actually getting along with someone, looking happy for once.

It isn’t until late one night does she uncover the truth of the situation. She stayed way past her time, helping a friend and rinkmate with a salchow, and then afterwards they spent far too long goofing off in the cafeteria. She stops by locker rooms to put away her skates. She expected to be empty, and was startled by the sounds of laughter she heard echoing from the rink. She really should mind her own business, but she’s Mila and she’s nosy, so of course she goes to check, and what she finds is the last thing she ever expected to see.

Viktor and Yuri are goofing off together, doing sloppy pair skating together. They’re obviously not taking it seriously, and she can feel the intimacy in the air surrounding them. Viktor lifts Yuri into the air, twirling him around, and Yuri just wraps his arms around Viktor and softly kisses his lips. Yuri kissed Viktor, he actually kissed him. Mila saw it with her own eyes, and she can hardly believe it.

Suddenly, everything clicks into place. Yuri’s sudden disinterest in other guys, his reluctance to tell Mila anything, the fact no one seemed to know anything, the bite marks on his neck, the way he lights up whenever Viktor is around. Everything makes sense now, and she can’t help but feel utterly stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Yuri was dating Viktor, Viktor was the mysterious boyfriend she’s been hunting down the past few weeks. They must be keeping their relationship a secret, for obvious reasons. There’s no doubt in her mind.

The entire situation makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in unease. Oh god, what should she even do? Yuri’s only 15, Viktor’s nearly twice as old. Maybe she’s being a hypocrite, because her first girlfriend was 19 when she was 14, but no, this was too much. She has to put her foot down somewhere, and here is where it’s being put down. She had to confront Yuri about this, to get to the bottom of this. Too much can go wrong too fast. Yuri’s been through enough, the last thing he needs is Viktor Nikiforov breaking his heart. Damnit, Viktor! You should know better.

“Hey, Yuri,” Mila says the next day, “It’s been a while since we grabbed lunch together. Wanna get lunch this weekend?”

She knows she has to tread carefully, she can’t let Yuri know she knows, or that they need to have a serious talk. Luckily, Yuri suspects nothing.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sure. The usual place?”

“Yep! That sounds good to me. I can’t wait!”

Over the next few days, Mila’s nerves are a mess. The last thing she wants to do is piss Yuri off, not over something so serious, but she knows in her heart no matter how she says it, Yuri will get upset.

Viktor stops by everyday as usual, and Mila watches the way Yuri skates up to him, stars in his eyes. When was the last time she saw him so genuinely happy over something? She can’t recall, but the unease bubbles in her stomach. She notices all the little things she’s never paid attention to before, like the way their hands linger close for a moment too long when Viktor hands him a drink, and the way Yuri subconsciously leans into Viktor when he ruffles his hair. Somehow, Yuri looks softer when Viktor’s around. Something about Viktor looks different, feels different too, but she doesn’t know what. She doesn’t know him like that.

He never stays for long, and she can tell Yuri tries not to look sad when Viktor leaves. Their relationship was truly invisible to the naked eye, but yet, knowing what she knows, it’s so damn obvious. She sighs to herself, and prays that Yuri will understand her concerns and not brush her off.

They meet up at their usual cafe on a Saturday afternoon. Yuri’s unusually chipper today, and Mila almost feels bad she’s about to ruin his mood. They make their usual small talk and banter as she waits for an opportunity to strike. By the time their food gets there, the conversation has died down a bit, so she figures now is as good a time as any. There’s no point in beating around the bush. She inhales sharply and she says, “So, Yuri. I actually have something serious to talk to you about today.”

Yuri gives her a curious look, inviting her to go on.

“It’s about you and Viktor. You guys are dating.” It’s not a question, but a statement. She’s not leaving any room for Yuri to weasle or tantrum his way out of this.

He freezes, nearly dropping his spoon into his soup. “I’m not…! What’s with this bullshit?” He begins to stammer out, looking like a deer caught in the oncoming headlights. Yuri’s never been a good liar, and it shows.

“Don’t lie to me. I saw you two the other night, skating together. You kissed him.”

Much to her surprise, Yuri doesn’t say anything. He just starts shoving bread into his mouth, obviously trying to avoid answering the question.

She’s not letting him get away with this. “Well? Am I right?”

He looks up at her, defeated. His secret was out of the bag, and there was no use hiding it anymore. Mila knew. “What’s it to you?” He asks.

It’s as close to a _yes, me and Viktor are dating_ she’ll get, so Mila takes it.

“Listen to me. You can’t date him.” There, she said it. Will he listen? Absolutely not, but at least she said it.

“If you’re telling me to break up with him, you can go fuck yourself.” His voice is surprisingly calm, and Mila is a bit unnerved by it. For once, she can’t read him.

“Yuri…” She begins to say, and only then does she realize the concern on her voice.

“What’s it to you anyway? What does it matter if I’m dating Viktor?” She can tell he’s doing his best to stay calm, judging by the way he’s aggressively stabbing his salad and not actually eating it.

Mila takes in another breath, knowing full well what she’s about to say will probably sound extremely condescending. “Listen to me. You’re only 15. He’s what? 27 I think? 26? 28? Whatever, it doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is, you’re too young to be dating someone that old! He’s too old to be dating someone your age!”

“Oh, is this what this is about? Our ages?” Yuri’s expression is unreadable at first, but then she sees the panic flash across his eyes. “Mila, please, you can’t tell anyone. Okay? Look, I don’t care if you approve or not, but please, you can’t tell anyone. Not a single soul. Please don't ruin this for us. We’re happy together.”

So he does know the ages are an issue, and he’s begging her, he’s practically resorted to begging her to keep it a secret. The entire thing is so out of Yuri’s character it’s unsettling. Is Viktor really that important to him?

“Look,” She begins to softly say, “I won’t tell anyone, okay? I promise. But tell me, be honest with me, how long has this been going on for?” What right does she have to tell anyone, anyway? It’s true that Yuri’s been a lot happier these days, and the last thing she wants to do is take that away from him. Viktor seems different too from her brief encounters with him. He seems more like a person and less like someone running on autopilot all the time.

Ugh, she still doesn’t like it.

“It’ll be eight months next week.”

Mila nearly chokes on her water. Eight months?! Has this really been going on under their noses for nearly eight months?!

“But Yuri,” She begins to say, “You’ve only been 15 for four months. You mean to tell me you’ve been dating him since you were 14?”

Yuri simply nods. He’s watching her like a hawk, trying to gauge her response.

They’re both stuck at an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to progress the conversation.

It’s Yuri who decides to break the silence. “Look, we’ve been together since I was fourteen, and nothing bad has ever happened! Just trust me, okay, Mila? Why don’t you trust me on this?”

Mila’s taken to ripping apart the crust on her sandwich. “It’s not you who I don’t trust,” she begins to say, “It’s Viktor I don’t trust. He should not be dating someone as young as you.”

“Yeah, well, there’s plenty of things we all shouldn’t be doing,” Yuri mumbles as he rolls his eyes, “He said the same damn thing when I asked him out.”

Mila’s ears perk up at that. Oh, so it’s Yuri who asked him out, now did he? Still, her point still stands. Viktor should have said no, but she knows it’s pointless to tell Yuri that at this point, so she doesn’t bother. “I’m just concerned, okay?”

There, that was the bottom line of it, the whole reason why she’s having this awful, awkward conversation with him.

Of course, Yuri doesn’t take her concern seriously as expected. He just scoffs at it. “Well, you don’t need to be. I don’t need your concern, I don’t need you poking into my relationship, I don’t even need or want your approval. I just need you to promise me you’ll keep it to yourself.”

“You have my word, okay? Your secret is safe with me.” She plays with the last bit of her sandwich. “Just...promise me you’ll be careful, okay?”

Yuri looks at her. She can tell he’s trying to look annoyed, but instead he just looks sad and tired, and that breaks her heart somehow. “Look, can we talk about something else? Are you done yet?”

She sighs to herself. Yes, she’s ruined Yuri’s mood enough for one day. “Yes, we can. Look, I’m just watching out for you, okay?”

He rolls his eyes again, “Yeah, whatever,” he says.

They move onto talking about something else, something far more pleasant, but Mila can tell she’s gone and made Yuri thoroughly depressed.

His mood doesn’t seem to improve very much over the next few days, either. Even when Viktor is around, Yuri doesn’t perk up as much. Instead he just looks nervously around at everyone, as if Mila lied and everyone now knows their secret.

Yuri’s been avoiding her like the plague too, so she can’t even talk to him or try to make him feel better.

Maybe the next best thing would be to talk to Viktor. She wonders if Viktor caught onto his sudden depression, if he’s doing anything about it. She wonders if Yuri told him about their talk, if she’s been made the villain.

Even being retired, Mila knew Viktor had a tendency to stay late at the rink. She stands in the hallway, waiting for Viktor to come out and prays Yuri won’t be with him, especially since Yakov told Yuri to go home early today.

As luck would have, Viktor comes out of the locker rooms alone. He stops to look at her, as if he knows they need to talk.

And indeed they do need to talk. Mila looks at him, and she knows she should be the one to start the conversation.

“Viktor, we need to talk.”

“It’s about Yuri, right?” Viktor’s looking straight at her, but nothing about it is intimidating.

“Yeah, it is.”

Viktor begins to walk off, and gestures at her to follow. “Let’s not talk here. Let’s go to the cafeteria. It’s always empty at this time and I need some coffee anyway.”

Together, they silently walk downstairs to the cafeteria together, and neither of them talk as Viktor prepares his coffee. He finishes making it, and sits down across the table from Mila. They both eye each other, waiting for someone to start the conversation, but neither knowing exactly how to.

Finally, Mila asks, “How’s Yuri doing? He kind of won’t talk to me.”

Viktor lets out a laugh, but it’s a sad sounding laugh. “He’s doing just about as well as he looks.”

“Wonderful,” she says.

He plays a bit with his coffee stirrer. He clearly wants to say something, but is probably unsure how, or it too nervous too, or something. It’s weird seeing Viktor look so nervous over something.

“So,” he finally says, “You know about us, right? Our relationship.”

Mila nods. “Yeah, that’s what started this whole mess. I’ve been trying to figure out who he’s been seeing for weeks, ever since we were playing around and I accidentally saw some uh, hickies on his neck. Honestly, I had no idea it was you, even with all of my snooping. I only figured it out because I saw him kiss you one night.”

Viktor stays silent, and waits for her to continue.

“I...kind of freaked out and told him he should break up with you. That I don’t think the relationship is good for him, that he shouldn’t be dating you. So really, the whole mess is kind of my fault.”

“I see. He told me you talked to him, that you found out. If you’re to blame, then I am probably to blame a little bit too since he’s also mad at me.”

Mila can’t help but bristle at the thought of Viktor upsetting him. “Why? What did you do to him?”

“I told him you’re right to be concerned, that you have a point, and to try not to hold it against you, but I think he misunderstood my point. I think he’s waiting for me to break up with him now, especially since he’s known our ages would be an issue since day one. I just don’t think he was ready to actually deal with it.” He sighs as he begins to pick at the edge of his styrofoam cup.

“Well, are you?” She asks. She thought she would be overjoyed of any possibility of Yuri ending his creepy relationship with Viktor, but now, she’s conflicted.

“Absolutely not!” Mila catches him blush a bit at his own forcefulness, and he quickly adds on, “I mean, not unless he wants to. But I hope it doesn’t come down to that.”

She can’t believe she’s about to say what she’s about to say, and she really should feel more disgusted by it than she does. “You really love him, don’t you?” She’s barely spoken to the man for more than five minutes and she can already tell.

“Is it that obvious?” He says with a bit of a laugh. “I do though, I really do. I know I shouldn’t, but I don’t know, sometimes things don’t make sense.”

“If I’m correct, Yuri asked you out, right? Why did you say yes? You should have...you should have known better than to say yes. He was fourteen.”

“Ah, so Yuri didn’t tell you the whole story then. It’s true he asked me out, but I actually told him no, several times in fact. I’m sure you know, we’ve been friends for a while. One day he came over my apartment, upset over something his parents had done. I asked him if he wanted a hug, because believe it or not, he actually really enjoys being hugged when he’s upset.”

Mila can’t help but gawk at that statement. “Really now? Him enjoying hugs? He never lets me hug him! Even when he is upset!”

She can tell Viktor is a bit flustered by this sudden information he’s received, judging by how he almost spills his coffee all over the place.

“Well, that aside, he said yes, so I went to give him a hug, a _friendly_ hug, but he pulled me in super close and made it intimate and we both just stood like that for a while. He asked me _Are you sure you don’t want to be my boyfriend? You kind of already act like one._ And in a lapse of judgement, I told him I did want to, I really wish we could, and the rest is history.”

“I see, and now you’re in too deep get yourself out, right? Be honest with me, do you regret what you said?” Mila can hardly believe what she’s hearing. For whatever reason she can’t fathom, Yuri trusted Viktor. That much was made obvious by Viktor’s story.

Viktor stays quiet and goes to take another sip of his coffee. He looks at her before he asks, “Will you be mad if I tell you the truth?”

“Depends on what the truth is,” she replies.

“The truth is, I don’t regret what I said at all. I don’t regret being with him. I don’t regret being his boyfriend, however creepy that might sound. It was a bad decision on my part, one I really should not have made, but in all honesty? I don’t regret it at all.” He looks down at his hands, and Mila can’t help but notice they are shaking slightly. He lets out another laugh, “It’s probably the only bad decision I’ve made that I don’t regret, and every day I pray it doesn’t come and bite me in the ass.”

For the entirety of the conversation, Mila had been avoiding looking at Viktor out of discomfort, but now she found herself staring right at him, standing up as she does so. She notices the way he tenses up under her gaze, and for a brief moment, she feels powerful. “Look, you better take care of him, okay? Don’t force him to do things he’s not ready for!”

“Mila! What kind of person do you take me for!” Viktor begins to say, gasping in horror at what she’s implying. She can’t tell if he’s pretending to be offended or actually offended. “Everything we do is on his terms! And believe me, I’m more than capable of saying no to him when I feel he’s over his head.”

She sits back down, but doesn’t take her eyes off of Viktor. “Good,” She says, “Call me crazy, but I believe you.”

She feels crazy at the idea she’s somehow becoming okay with the idea of their relationship, that maybe this won’t end up a front page news scandal surrounded in controversy. She’s not stupid, and Viktor doesn’t seem to be either. She’s never known Viktor that well, hardly enough to call him an acquaintance, but she’s always prided herself on her ability to read people, to judge their intention. As much as she hates to admit, Viktor has good intentions.

“I would say I’m sorry for interrogating you like this, but I’m not. I’m just...worried about him, you know? He’s young and stupid, and been through a lot. He likes to think he’s more mature than he is.” Her voice softens as she finishes what she’s saying. She remembers being friends with him as children, how he was silent and determined, far more than a child should be. These days he’s at least able to laugh and goof off. She’ll be damned if that’s taken away.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m young and stupid too, but at least I’m self aware,” Mila quickly adds on, laughing a bit as she does to lighten the mood.

Now Viktor’s just absentmindedly playing with the remains of lukewarm coffee in his styrofoam cup. He’s got a look of quiet fondness on, and Mila wonders what he’s about to say.

“You know, one of the reasons I think he’s so mad at me is because I told him you were right to be worried, and to not hold it against you. But you know, he’s Yuri, so of course he’ll hold it against us until he calms down a bit, whenever that will be.” Viktor smiles slightly as he says that, but she can tell he’s not all that pleased about Yuri being annoyed with them. “He doesn’t realize how lucky he is to have a friend like you, but I think that’s also why he’s so hurt by what you said. He values you a lot.”

If Mila wasn’t paying attention, she certainly is now. “What do you mean?”

Viktor just shrugs. “He talks about you a lot.” Mila wonders if there was a sudden flash of panic on her face, because he quickly reassures her, “Don’t worry! It’s mostly good things!”

_Good, at least he’s not trash talking me behind my back like he does to my face._ She thinks to herself in bemusement.

“Even though it was his idea, believe it or not, to keep our relationship totally secret, I think he’s upset he can’t talk about it with you, and even more upset you aggressively disapproved. I don’t know, I think it would mean a lot to him if he felt he had your support, regardless of if you approve of our relationship or not. I mean, at the end of the day we’re together and we’re not breaking up because of anyone’s approval or lack of, but I think a little support would go a long way for him.”

They both go quiet. Mila wonders if she should feel bad about making Yuri feel unsupported. She already knew she rained all over his parade, but now she feels a bit bad for raining on it that much. She shakes her head, no, she refuses to feel bad. Viktor said as much that she had the right to.

“I know you don’t like the fact we’re dating because I’m much older than him, but has this conversation helped at all?” Viktor’s question snaps her out of her thoughts.

She doesn’t know, has it helped? She’s not about to go say she’s totally okay with it, that this is something she gives her unconditional support to, but at least she and Viktor are on the same page regarding Yuri and that he seems to be taking this very seriously.

Mila shrugs. “I’m as okay with it as I’ll ever be. I still very much disapprove, but it’s obvious to me that you love him and the last thing you want to do is hurt him. Who knows, maybe after hearing Yuri talk about you some more, maybe I’ll warm up to the idea, but for now, I’m as okay as I’ll ever be.”

Despite both Viktor and Yuri saying it didn’t matter if people approved of them or not, Mila can see the relief spread across Viktor’s face. She’s not sympathetic at all because it’s a relationship that should not be happening in the first place, but she couldn’t imagine being in love and having everyone disapprove of it. She may not approve, but she was going to give her best support for Yuri’s sake.

“...Have you told him you loved him yet?”

Viktor seems surprised by the question, judging by the way he’s looking at her as if she just grew five heads. “I haven’t. He hasn’t said it either, so I’m being careful. I don’t want to weird him out or anything. I’m waiting for him to say it first.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think you should tell him, especially since he’s feeling a bit insecure right now. Trust me, he won’t say it first, even if he wants to. I think right now, he needs to hear that you love him. Just when you tell him, try not to say it in a way that will freak him out, okay?”

She really has lost her damn mind.

Before Viktor can say anything, she quickly asks, “When’s the next time you see him? Like outside of the rink?”

“He usually stops by my place whenever he feels like, but officially? We have a date in a few days.”

Mila nods. “Good. Tell him then. I expect him to tell me all about it.”

They talk for a bit more, trying to lighten the mood a bit before heading home for the night. Before they leave, she gives Viktor a stern warning.

“I trust you enough that you aren’t some creepy person preying on Yuri because he’s young and naive, so you better not betray that trust. I’m keeping a close eye on you.”

Viktor takes it in stride.

Cornering Yuri to get him to talk proves harder than Mila anticipated. Every time she manages to catch him, he escapes somehow. _Please Yuri, stop being a little brat over what I said and talk to me_ she just wants to scream at him.

At least Viktor seems to have patched up most of Yuri’s mood. Yuri’s no longer sulking doom and gloom everywhere, and he’s back to expressing shy excitement every time Viktor walks in the room. Maybe she should just take Yuri on a date.

Finally, after what seems like forever, she corners Yuri in such a way he can’t escape. There’s no Yakov to hide behind, no rinkmates to distract them, there’s nothing. Yuri was stuck with her.

‘What do you want, you hag? Leave me alone!” He growls at her.

“Yuri, listen! I’ve been trying to apologize for what I said for the past week, but you keep avoiding me!” Mila blurts out at him, maybe a bit too angrily. Ugh, he really knows how to test her patience at times.

Yuri’s death glare soften’s immediately, but she can tell he’s still on edge. He stays quiet, waiting for her to say what she has to say.

“I had a long talk with Viktor. I don’t know if he told you, but we talked, a lot.” Yuri looks as if he’s about to interrupt her, so she keeps talking, “I’m not going to apologize for being concerned or assuming the worst of Viktor, but I want to say I’m sorry for hurting you. Maybe I should have listened to what you had to say about your relationship instead of having such a knee-jerk reaction of it, I don’t know, but I’m sorry. If you want to, you can talk to me about it. After talking to Viktor, I can...I can see that he really cares. I can admit that I was wrong.”

There, it was out.

Yuri honestly looks taken aback by what she’s saying, and it takes him a few moments for him to mumble out, “Viktor’s been telling me not to hold your concern against you, that you had every right to be concerned, so whatever, it’s fine. You’re just looking out for me, I guess.”

He’s not saying it, but Mila can tell he feels a bit bad over the whole situation too. It’s as close to an apology she’ll get from him, and she’s not going to press him for more.  

She smiles at him, excited that they’re finally on good terms again. “Great! So now that that’s out of the way, I want to hear _everything_!”

Mila fully expects Yuri to tell her to fuck off again, that she should mind her own business, but what he says throws her off completely.

“We had a date on Friday. We went out and ate cheap shitty food together and then we walked in the park.”

He’s trying so hard not to appear overly eager to talk about this. It’s cute.

“Tell me mooooore,” She playfully whines out, “Did anything exciting happen? You need to tell me everything because I’m nosy!”

Yuri’s blushing furiously now and what he says comes out in an excited jumble, “He told me he loved me, and I told him he was gross and embarrassing.”

So Viktor kept his word, and managed to say it in a way that didn’t freak Yuri out. Good on him.

“Awww, Yuri! You’re so mean! You should tell your boyfriend you love him back! But I’m sure he knows you love him. It’s all over your face whenever you see him. You are absolutely _lovestruck_.”

He’s trying to be tough and glare at her, but he’s far too embarrassed to by what she’s saying.

“It’s okay though! This is your first true love! Your first romance! Puppy’s love! This is _exciting_ and _adorable_ and I want to hear you babble to me about everything! Think of it as revenge for all the times I’ve told you about my love life against your will!”

Poor Yuri looks like he wants to melt into a puddle on the floor, anything to escape her. “I’m leaving! I need to take care of my cat! _Good bye_!” He mumbles as he stomps off, looking as if he’s about to implode of embarrassment.

She can’t help but giggle a bit at his response. What can she say?  She resolved to support him. Teasing just came with the territory.

Luckily, Viktor comes walking in moments later, just in time to see Yuri stomping off.

“Oh, Yuri!” Mila calls out in a sing song voice, “The love of your life is here!”

Yuri immediately turns around, and comes scurrying back to them. He throws himself into Viktor’s arms and cries out, “Vitya! Mila is so mean to me! Tell her to stop being mean to me!”

Viktor laughs as he pats Yuri on the back. “Is she actually being mean to you? Or are you being a brat?”

Yuri just huffs and pouts into Viktor’s chest as Viktor wraps him up in a lazy, affectionate hug.

Maybe they were a cuter couple than she gave them credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy my dumb fic.


End file.
